


She Can Wear What She Pleases

by elwon



Series: 2018 prompt fics [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce does not approve of Dixie's uniform, Dick Grayson & Selina Kyle - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fem!Dick Grayson - Freeform, Jason Todd & Selina Kyle - Freeform, JayDick is endgame, Minor Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex, fem!Dick is called Dixie, shenanigans on rooftops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: “Uh, wow, that is... a low neckline.” Jason nods more than necessary. He’s vaguely aware he’s acting like a drooling idiot, which is embarrassing since this is the first time he’s actually meetingtheDixie Grayson, pin-up princess of Gotham, Nightwing, and his foster sister.Or 5 times Jason wanted to kiss Dixie +1 time he did.





	She Can Wear What She Pleases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoncitomikolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts).



**1:**  
“Uh, wow that is... a low neckline.” Jason says, tongue barely managing not to tangle in his mouth as he tries not to stare at Dixie’s bellybutton. The ‘neckline’ of the Nightwing suit is at her waist, showing off the skin between Dixie’s breasts and emphasised by complimentary cut outs over both her hips. It’s reminiscent of Starfire’s uniform, only with full sleeves and pants, high heels, a colour palette swap and a high stand up collar that reaches the tips of her ears, seeming to block her peripheral vision. Jason may be a gentleman most of the time, but he’s also a horny nearly-thirteen year old boy too.

“I’d say something along the lines of ‘my eyes are up here’ but the whole point of it being that low is so people don’t look at my face.” Dixie grins, twirling a finger around the end of her long black ponytail.

“It’s workin’! _Seriously_.” Jason nods more than necessary. He’s vaguely aware he’s acting like a drooling idiot, which is embarrassing since this is the first time he’s actually meeting _the_ Dixie Grayson, pin-up princess of Gotham, Nightwing, and his foster sister. “How. How are you... not fallin’ out of it though?”

“Well, a girl shouldn’t give away all her secrets the first time she meets a guy, but I guess I’ll make an exception for _you_ , Little Wing.” Jason wants to protest the nickname, but then Dixie’s got a hold of his wrist and places his hand flat on her abdomen. Jason’s fingers twitch without his permission. “It’s a special material. Superman gave it to me. It mimics skin tone and texture, so it looks like you’re not wearing anything. But it’s both bullet and slashproof. Neat, right?” Dixie laughs, and Jason can feel her inhale. He can feel the heat from her skin underneath the bodysuit. It feels like skin, but when he pushes up a little it moves with his hand, clearly not attached to the body underneath.

“Real clever. Wouldn’t mind a pair of pants made outta that.” Jason says, inching his fingers up even more.

“Oh? You can’t tough out the weather in Gotham in the shorts?” Dixie says with a gleam in her eye, not that Jason sees it, eyes glued to the not-skin above his hand. 

“Pfft, the weather’s nothin’.” Jason smirks. “It’s the advertisin’ I don’t like.”

“Advertising? And what exactly do the shorts advertise, hmmm?” Dixie says with a dangerous tone in her voice, tilting her head so that the end of her ponytail brushes over the bare skin of Jason’s hand. 

“Hi, here are my femoral arteries, please sever them.” Jason says, nearly gobsmacked that his hand is high up enough on her body that his thumb is brushing the curve of her breast. “Yanno, _advertisin’_.” Dixie snorts, and Jason finally looks up at her face. She’s looking down at him with an amused smile, and Jason can feel his face heat up but he tries to return her smile with his own. The moment is broken by a very polite, very British cough from a few feet away. Jason yanks his hand away as if burnt and spins around to find Alfred standing there, with the particular stern look on his face that Jason’s learnt means that he’s doing something not quite up to Rich People Etiquette, but Alfred’s amused by it rather than angry.

“Time for your pre-patrol snack, Master Jason. That is if you can tear yourself away from Miss Richelle, of course.” Alfred gives the impression of winking without actually doing it. Jason flushes more and runs over to the table where a pile of sandwiches awaits him.

“Aw, Alfred, I was waiting to see how long it’d take him to move his hand off.” Dixie fake pouts, eyes still sparking with amusement.

“Be that as it may, young lady, Master Bruce will be down shortly and I’m sure you wouldn’t want him to witness that little display.” Alfred sniffs, raising an eyebrow, but Dixie just grins in response. 

True to Alfred’s word, Bruce descends the stairs into the Cave moments later. He blinks seeing Dixie there. (Surprise, Jason notes. It’s not a look he gets to see often on Bruce’s face.) The surprise fades into a scowl as he takes in her new uniform.

“Exactly what do you think you’re wearing?” Bruce grits out. Clearly he’s not a fan of the new look.

“Whatever I want to.” Dixie shrugs, turning and walking towards the bank of computer monitors. Jason tries not to pay attention to the sway of her hips, or how her high heels accentuate her legs. His hand twitches in memory of touching her moments before. He’s never been so glad to be wearing a cup before. “And don’t even think of saying something. I don’t need any overbearing or patronising comments from you. I only came to drop this information off and meet the new Robin. Thanks for telling me by the way. It was so nice to learn you’d replaced me with a boy from _Roy_. Really. I’ll be going now.” Dixie drops a USB drive on the keyboard of the computer and then stalks off to her motorcycle.

“You won’t stay a little longer, Miss Richelle? I made your favourite.” Alfred says, keeping most of his wistfulness out of his face.

“Sorry, Alfie. Places to go and people to see. You know how it is. See you around, Little Wing!” Dixie calls out over her shoulder, before straddling her bike and driving out before anyone can answer her.

“What the hell does she think she’s wearing?” Bruce grumbles, walking over to the computer and connecting the USB drive.

“Miss Richelle is a grown woman and can wear what she pleases, Master Bruce.” Alfred says in disapproving tones.

“Yeah, B. You’re totally gonna be the poster boy for the overbearing and patronising.” Jason adds, swallowing the last of his sandwich. 

“I am not. Her teammates are invulnerable and dress as they want. Dixie is not.” Bruce retorts a little sharply.

“OK, first off, that wasn’t her actual skin, it’s some kryptonian bodysuit thing under those cut outs. And secondly, if it was _Catwoman_ dressed like that you wouldn’t say a thing. You’d probably like it, even.” Jason says. Bruce throws an unimpressed look at Jason, but says nothing. Which is as good as an agreement, Jason knows. He grins, stretching when Bruce turns back to look at the monitor. Jason goes off to find his gloves and mask, running his fingers over his thumb absentmindedly. He thinks he can still feel the heat from Dixie’s not-skin on his hand.

 **2:**  
Jason lands on his back on the mat annoyingly quickly. He’s about to flip up onto his feet when Dixie tackles him, thudding him back down and pinning his wrists down with a triumphant grin. Straddling him to settle her weight on his hips, she leans forward letting the end of her ponytail dangle in Jason’s face. It also gives him a perfect view down her black and blue sports bra, following the trail of a single drop of sweat that Jason desperately wants to lick up. It’s a particular kind of torture because at this distance there’s no hiding how peaked her nipples are in the cold cave air. To be honest, sparring with Dixie is both amazing and horrible; amazing because he gets to see her up close, breathing hard and sweating after several rounds of kicking his arse; and horrible because he gets to see her up close, breathing hard and sweating after several rounds of kicking his arse. 

Jason digs his heels into the mat, trying to resist the urge to buck up into her weight, and he must be telegraphing his thoughts because Dixie laughs brightly and clamps down on his thighs with her own, her tight black shorts riding up even higher on her legs with the movement. Jason is both cursing his knee length shorts that are stopping him from feeling the bare skin of her inner thighs and blessing them, because he’s pretty sure if he could feel it he’d not just embarrass himself (not like he’s on the verge of that anyway, no sir) but make a mess of his shorts too. 

“You know, I think you lasted longer that time, Little Wing! Good job!” Dixie says, leaning even further forward to gently lean her forehead against his. Jason honestly can’t tell if she’s saying that on purpose of if she’s genuinely oblivious to the innuendo and their position.

“Thanks, I guess? Also, you’re kinda heavy, couldya move? Please?” Jason grits out between clenched teeth.

“Are you calling me _fat_ , Little Wing?” Dixie says with an unimpressed look on her face, leaning back and putting more pressure on his wrists and with that position there’s no way she can’t feel his cup underneath her butt.

“What? No! Muscle weighs more than fat and you’ve got a lot of muscle! In a good way!” Jason blurts out, trying to head off what could be gearing up to another lecture on how to talk to women. Bruce has been giving him a lot of those lately, which is a bit rich considering he’s on the outs with Catwoman, yet _again_.

“Hmmmm.” Dixie tilts her head at him, letting her weight sink down on his groin a little more, and Jason has to bite his lip to stop from letting out an explosive breath. “Fine, I’ll let you off _this_ time.”

“You’re a paragon of grace and virtue and um, stuff. Please let me up?” Jason groans, the pressure on his cup starting to become overwhelming. Dixie laughs again, jumping up to her feet and sauntering off to the edge of the mats to wipe the sweat off herself. Jason huffs a breath and sits up slowly, bending a knee to hide what’s going on his shorts. Dixie grins and waves, heading towards the private shower, just for her, away from the ones Bruce and Jason use. Jason waits for a few moments until he’s sure Dixie’s out of sight before getting to his feet and limping towards his own shower.

He strips off mechanically, and then stands under the pressure of the water spray, one hand shoved into his mouth so he can bite down and keep quiet while the other works himself quickly. Coming with a muffled groan, Jason slumps down. It hasn’t taken a whole minute from start to finish before the water washes away the evidence, and Jason leans into the wall panting hard and trying not to feel guilty about thinking of Dixie touching him like he touched himself. It doesn’t really work.

 **3:**  
Jason skids back in the mud on the lab floor, narrowly avoiding both of the vines Ivy’s sent after him. The lab is a mess, papers strewn all about, furniture no longer in its original position after Ivy’s plants mutated and grew in size, attacking them. The dirt from the pots the plants had been in is mixing with the water from a damaged faucet, turning into mud and making it hazardous to even try to move. Petri dishes and glass vials are scattered everywhere, broken and shattered and mixing in with the mud. Jason twists to his left, fingers brushing the floor as he gets his feet back under him, lunging towards the flame thrower he’d made out of his spare lighter that he was no longer supposed to have (and isn’t _that_ a huge Ha! In your face Batman! at Jason carrying a lighter even though he isn’t supposed to smoke anymore... another plus for having the occasional cigarette, besides lessening Jason’s stress) and an aerosol can taped together, and scrambling to get it facing outwards he sends a sheet of flame at the roots of the vine. 

Dixie backflips off the long metal lab table, hair flicking out after her and barely catching the fire being sent towards Ivy’s mutated plant. She dodges the second vine with ease, twirling on her heels to grab a scattered scalpel from the floor and severing the vine quickly. It lands on the floor, flopping uselessly and the root of the plant lets out a high pitched squealing sound that is deeply unnerving. The root finally takes the fire, burning away to nothing, and Jason sighs in relief, danger passed for now. Well, almost. 

Ivy herself is long gone by now and while that was the last of the plants, both Jason and Dixie are coated in a fine powder that had exploded from a pod on one of the vines earlier, and Jason’s pretty sure he inhaled at least a little of the stuff from the taste in his mouth. Which, ugh, _gross_. Dixie has a large streak of it across her cheek, he notes when she walks over, sighing and frowning at the ends of her hair that are melted together from the flame. She taps the comm. piece in her ear and tells Alfred that they lost Ivy while Jason scuffs that the mud on the floor with his boot, trying to come up with arguments to use later with Bruce to head off any of the suggestions of slacking or incompetence and comments on his smoking that are sure to come his way.

“Uaaargh, that was a mess, huh, Little Wing?” Dixie says, shaking out her hair with a flick of her head and brushing the powder off her face as she walks over to him. “I hate fighting Ivy. That damn pollen always gets everywhere. You look like you escaped most of it though.” Dixie pouts, giving Jason a once over. 

“Think I mighta swallowed some, actually?” Jason coughs, his mouth dry and dusty. Dixie gives him a slightly worried look and Jason shrugs, looking over at the faucet on the wall that’s still spraying water all over the room. Jason goes over and washes his mouth out, wiping roughly at his mouth with the back of his gloved hand to catch any overspill.

“Let’s get out of here, huh? After all that fighting I could use some air, and you never know, we might see some signs pointing to the way Ivy went!” Dixie smiles, and Jason wonders if her lips have always been that luscious shade of pink, or if she’s trying a new lip gloss.

By the time they’re up on the roof, Jason’s sweating, pulling at the collar of his uniform and feeling strangely uncomfortable. Dixie doesn’t seem to be much better off, if the way she’s almost stumbling in her heels on the uneven surface of the rooftop. 

“Aww, holy irritation powders, Robin! This definitely isn’t the slow acting knock out pollen.” Dixie says, flushed and looking even more attractive for it. “I think this might be the sex pollen...”

“Fuck, ok, um so we call Agent A for pick up, right? This’ll be fine, N.” Jason says, completely convinced that everything is about to go catastrophically wrong. Jason taps on the comm. piece frantically. “A!”

“Not to worry, Robin, I did indeed catch all of that. Pick up in approximately five minutes. Do try to hold on until then.” Alfred says calmly over the comm. and Jason can hear the faint clinking of keyboard keys as he speaks.

“Great, OK, fine, five minutes. We can do that, easy. Total cakewalk, A.” Jason babbles, hands clenching and unclenching rhythmically as he tries not to look at Dixie, and the way the moonlight highlights her silhouette, and reflects off the gold accents on her uniform. The accents designed to catch your attention and direct your gaze to her breasts and hips and away from her gorgeous face. Jason wants to touch her. Wants to pull her into his arms and taste her skin.

Dixie’s swaying slightly on the spot, staring up at the sky intently. Jason can’t tear his eyes away from her to look up and see what she’s waiting for. He doesn’t realise that he’s stepped forward towards her until he’s right next to her, close enough to feel her body heat. All he can think of is how badly he needs to kiss her, to feel her lips on his and her body pressed up against his. It’s all he can do to not grab her and do just that. He’s leaning in despite himself when he realises that there’s a light coming towards them.

It’s Starfire, and the smile on Dixie’s face makes Jason’s heart clench painfully. He ignores it, forcing himself to take a few steps back, which proves to be a good decision as Kori only slows down, not stopping, to pull Dixie into her arms and twirling her around. If he hadn’t moved back, he knows he’d have been knocked out of the way at the very least. He likes Kori, but she and Dixie can get tunnel vision around each other, excluding everyone else. Not that Jason can blame them.

“Kori, I need you.” Dixie gasps out, and Kori kisses her instead of saying anything back. Jason can see Dixie sucking Kori’s tongue into her mouth and Jason’s cup goes from uncomfortable to painful. “I need your tongue...” 

“You’ll have it, my love.” Kori smiles at her beatifically, affection and joy pouring from her like light from the sun. They kiss deeply and Jason wonders if they’ve forgotten he’s there when the kiss gets dirtier, and Kori brings them both down flat onto the rooftop. Dixie moans happily, and Jason’s caught between watching two of the most beautiful women he’s ever seen shamelessly make out right in front of him, and throwing himself off the roof to get away without disturbing them. 

Dixie turns her head his way, opening her eyes wide behind her domino and sees Jason there, standing awkwardly, unsure what to do. Kori slides her hand under Dixie’s waistband, and the gasp it provokes from Dixie nearly sends Jason to his knees.

“Oh god, _Robin_!” Dixie moans as Kori starts kissing her way her body. Jason flees, almost falling down the fire escape in his hurry to get away. Her noises ring in his ears all the way during the awkward drive home with Bruce, and haunt him into his dreams for weeks afterward.

 **4:**  
Jason runs into the fight, throwing a punch at Catwoman and then feeling confusion as it doesn’t land. He darts forward when she takes a step back and when he feels hands pulling him back, he looks over his shoulder to see Dixie holding on to him.

“Woah, there. Slow your roll, Boy Wonder!” she says calmly, pulling back another step until Catwoman’s fully out of Jason’s reach.

“I’m trying to help... aren’t you fighting?” Jason says, wondering why Catwoman hasn’t tried to run or attack them.

“Ha, _no_ , Little Wing. We’re sparring!” Dixie grins at him and Jason feels the world turn on its head.

“Sparring. On a rooftop. At night.” Jason stares at Dixie, mouth gaping while she lets go of him and comes around to stand next to Selina, throwing an arm around her waist. 

“Yup! We like to live dangerously. I can’t tell you the amount of things I’ve learned from her.” Dixie leans forward as if she’s whispering conspiratorially.

“You’re... friends?” Batman hadn’t told Jason that. Which is probably not the surprise it should be.

“Are you kidding? Of course!” Dixie hugs Selina and then twirls off to hug Jason. “Wait, are you guys not friends? Batgirl told me you’d worked together a lot.”

“Well, I have to admit I have a soft spot for our _actual_ Boy Wonder here.” Catwoman purrs, stalking over to take a closer look at Jason. “But we haven’t really talked since I broke up with Batman.”

“Uh.” Jason says intelligently as a beautiful older woman gets in his face. “You know, talking about that, I never really got why Nightwing dressed as a boy when she was Robin.” 

“Oh, Batman insisted. Said it would be safer for me.” Dixie says lightly. “I have to say, not smushing the girls down to fight crime anymore is a big relief.”

“Um.” Jason says trying not to stare at Dixie’s chest. “That’s nice? I mean, uh, I don’t know if B was right about that considering the creeps in Gotham seem to be equal opportunity, but, uh. You do you?”

“I will, thanks for your permission, Little Wing.” Dixie smiles fondly, insincerity dripping from her voice. “Catwoman was a big help when I was younger. Did I ever tell you how she found out I was a girl?” Jason shakes his head. “OK, so she found me curled up on a rooftop in pain one night, and she took me to the free clinic and stayed with me until Doc Leslie came in to tell me the agonising pain was menstrual cramps. Kind of hard to hide that I was a girl then. So, I took off my wig and we’ve been close ever since!” 

“I held your hand all night, and bought you all the tampons and pads you could need.” Selina grins, lightly tugging on Dixie’s ponytail.

“Whenever I needed a cool aunt to talk to, she was always there. Yeah, OK, most of our chats were during the times we were trying to arrest her for museum heists, but, you know, whatever.”

“Well, I couldn’t leave you to just have Batman as an influence. A girl needs women in her life.” Selina snorts, wandering over to sit on the balustrade of the rooftop. Dixie immediately moves over to perch next to her, looking relaxed.

“Yeah, the cave can be a sausage fest, it’s true. It’d be nice if there were more women around.” Jason says, crossing his arms. He wanders over slowly, debating joining them.

“Oh, that reminds me; Kori wanted me to send you this picture!” Dixie fiddles with her cellphone sending the picture to Jason. His cell rings out with the message alert and Jason wants to crawl under a rock because it’s one thing to have Baby Got Back set up as his ringtone for Dixie, it’s entirely another to have her hear it. He takes his phone out to look at the meme Kori wanted him so see. It’s a robin kicking a blue tit off of a bird table, but someone’s photoshopped a domino mask onto the robin, with text saying “THIS IS GOTHAAAAAAM!” It makes Jason smile, but when he looks up Dixie’s staring at him.

“Did you seriously set up Baby Got Back as my ringtone, Little Wing?” Dixie says with a bland look on her face.

“Yee-ess.” Jason braces himself for his entirely deserved punishment. 

“Oh my god, Catwoman, you can see why I love this kid, right?” Dixie laughs, hugging Jason tight and kissing his forehead, and Jason’s mouth is pressed against the bare skin of her neck. Jason struggles in surprise and frustrated arousal, face flushed bright red once Dixie lets him go.

“He’s something all right.” Selina snorts, shaking her head. “And he’s got you nailed for ringtones.” Dixie preens, fingercombing her hair as if to say ‘damn right!’ Her phone starts ringing and she picks it up, excitedly talking to Kori on the other end and Selina and Jason share a look of exasperated ‘what can you do?’ while she makes kissy noises down the line. 

“So, _Little Wing_ , how’s that name working out for you?” Selina says with a feline smirk.

“Ugh, I hate it, but she won’t use anything else.” Jason grumbles with all the affront he can muster.

“So I shouldn’t use Little Bird for you, then? Shame, I was thinking it would be purrfect.” She says rolling the R’s of perfect for far longer than Jason thinks she needs to. No wonder she gets on so well with Dixie.

“I don’t want to be little _anything_. It sucks.” Jason mostly manages to keep the childish whine out of that statement, mostly.

“I guess I could just stick to Bird Boy.” Selina hums, amused at Jason’s pain.

“Thanks, Catlady, I’d appreciate it.” Jason gives her a small grin, and gets a bigger one in return.

Once Dixie hangs up the phone she starts humming the tune that Jason had overheard playing in the background of the call and then the humming turns into singing. 

“Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I (and—let's face it—who isn't less fortunate than I?) My tender heart tends to start to bleed, and when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over, I know, I know exactly what they need.” Dixie throws her arms wide, hitting Jason in the chest, and he glares down at her arm. “And even in your case... though it's the toughest case I've yet to face. Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed... Follow my lead... And yes, indeed You will be... Popular!” Dixie pokes Jason in the chest, grinning widely. “You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys...”

“I’ll pass.” Jason says dryly, knocking her finger away. He can talk to boys fine on his own, thanks.

“Little ways to flirt and flounce. I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair...” Dixie ruffles Jason’s hair vigorously. “Everything that really counts to be popular!”

“Oh fuck, she’s not going to sing the whole thing is she?” Jason mutters as Dixie stands up and twirls around to the tune she’s singing.

“Of course she is.” Selina studies him, and he tries to ignore it by keeping his eyes on Dixie, but he’s probably got a dopey grin on his face from watching her have fun. “You like her, don’t you? And you can’t tell anybody. That must be rough.”

“I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know. So let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go...” Dixie cartwheels across the roof, and Jason and Selina clap politely when she bows.

“I ain’t gotta clue what you’re talkin’ about.” Jason says, hoping he’s not blushing. He is, isn’t he? Damn it.

“If you say so, Robin. But you can always talk to me, I won’t tell anyone.” Selina says, clearly not buying it for a second. Jason didn’t think she would.

“Really?” Jason could use someone outside advice from time to time. Life in the Manor can get stifling and intense and sometimes it’s hard to remember that life isn’t like that for everyone.

“Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and adviser, there's nobody wiser. Not when it comes to popular. I know about popular, and with an assist from me, to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who-you-were... or are... There's nothing that can stop you from becoming populer. —Lar... La la la la, we're gonna make you popular...” Dixie starts spinning on the spot like a ballerina and Jason wonders if she ever gets dizzy doing the things she does.

“Really. I know you didn’t want me to be your step-mom, but I could be your cool aunt.” Selina stretches her arms above her head in a very feline motion. “And if you ever need to talk about the Big Bad Bat, you can talk to me about that too. I mean who better than someone who won’t take his side when you need to bitch?” 

“Thanks, CatLady.” Jason grins, taking the small slip of paper with Selina’s number written on it when she passes it to him. “You know, my mom did always like you.” 

“No shit?” Selina hums, a surprised look on her face.

“Yeah. I mean she loved, _loved_ , Wonder Woman, but she always said you were the best too. Local Gotham girl made good.” Jason remembers his mom taking pictures from magazine of both Wonder Woman and Catwoman to tape to the wall. She’d wanted to be like them so badly, and Jason had wanted to be the kind of man that either of them would want to be around because of that.

“She’d be proud of you. Local _boy_ made good.” Selina says, patting Jason on the shoulder, and the tips of her gloves make faint ‘tink’ noises against his armoured vest.

“You think?” Jason says, quietly. He wants that to be true so much he can barely stand it.

“Absolutely.” Selina says with conviction. It makes something deep inside Jason’s chest unclench in a relief so sharp it’s almost painful.

“Oh hey guys, what are we talking about?” Dixie says, having finished singing and flopping down next to them.

“That you’re a ridiculous human being, N.” Jason says without missing a beat despite the fact Dixie’s head is now in his lap.

“Aww, Robin, you always know how to make a girl feel special.” Dixie giggles, looking up at him and Jason’s heart skips a beat. If nothing else, he managed to make a girl like Dixie smile at him like that.

 **5:**  
Jason perches uncomfortably on one of the black wrought iron chairs that surround the table on Selina’s balcony. He nervously scrolls through the contacts on his cell until his finger hovers over Dixie’s name. It’s not the first time he’s called her in the last couple of months, usually just to catch up, but this time is different. This time things might have been fucked up irrevocably; and Jason wants her to hear it from him, not Bruce.

He taps the call icon, and holds his phone to his ear, staring out at the city lights. It rings for long enough that Jason’s considering giving up, starting to pull the phone away from his head when Dixie finally picks up.

“Hey, Little Wing. What’s up?” Dixie answers with a slightly harried tone, and Jason has the horrible feeling he’s caught her at a bad time.

“Uh, hey Dixie. Need to talk to you.” Jason bites his lip to stop himself from blurting it all out straight away. This is the sort of thing you need to have some lead in talk for.

“Yeah?” Dixie sounds sad, and Jason wonders if she already knows. “You caught me at the right time then. I’m supposed to head into space with the Titans to visit Tamaran in about twenty minutes. You having problems with Bruce again?”

“Problems is one way to describe it.” Jason rubs at the back of his head and wishes that he’d taken the time to work out what he was going to say beforehand. “I uh, I dunno how closely you’re following any cases in Gotham...”

“I’m not. I mean, I check every day for Arkham or Blackgate break outs, but otherwise I’m relying on you guys to tell me.” Dixie interjects.

“OK, yeah, so, there was this piece of shit serial rapist and he got away with it because his father has diplomatic immunity ‘cause he’s the ambassador from Bogatago, and he went back and raped this girl, Gloria Stanson, a second time and she ended up killing herself, because she couldn’t take a third time. I found her body. And the best they could fucking do was get him deported to hurt girls in his own country, which is total bullshit...” Jason pauses for breath.

“Go on.” Dixie encourages him, and Jason runs a shaking hand through his still sweaty hair.

“So I paid him a visit. I was gonna beat the shit out of him, make it so he thought twice about ever touching a girl again. But uh, it didn’t go down like that.” Jason squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to picture the scene again for the hundredth time that night. “He was drunk, fucking about on his balcony, gloating about how nobody could touch him. I guess I spooked him, because he slipped and fell.”

“Oh god, Jason... Are you OK?” Dixie’s voice is full of sympathy and it’s what Jason wanted before he called, but now it’s too much and he can’t deal.

“Then Bruce arrives seconds after he goes over and he actually asked me ‘did he fall, or was he pushed?’” Jason continues, not answering Dixie’s question, which really is an answer in itself. “Like his mind was already made up I’d pushed him, and it didn’t matter what I said. Then I swung away. I never touched the fucker, Dixie, but I didn’t try to save him either.”

“Little Wing... where are you now?” Dixie says, and the urgency in her voice makes him tense.

“Selina’s.” Jason says, wrapping his free arm around himself and feeling sick to his stomach.

“Is Selina there? Can I speak to her?” Dixie says, and Jason thinks if he were her, he wouldn’t want to talk to him either. 

“Uh, yeah she is. Hang on.” Jason stands up, going inside and holding the phone out to Selina, who’s currently lounging on the couch, cat stretched out on her torso, watching RuPaul’s Drag Race All Stars on her large tv. Selina takes the phone with a raised eyebrow, listening to whatever Dixie’s saying on the other end and making mmmhmm noises. Jason sits down on the floor by her head and curls his arms around his knees, resting his head on his arms. Selina’s hand starts carding through his hair, and he bites his lip, violently reminded of his mom doing the same thing when he was a little kid whenever he got overwhelmed or his dad lost his temper after drinking a lot. It calms him down now, just like it did back then, so it’s not all bad.

“Yeah, sure I will, Girl Wonder.” Selina says, and her hand leaves his hair to give him back his phone. Jason tentatively holds the phone to his ear to talk to Dixie again.

“Hey, Little Wing. Can you do me a favour? Can you stay with Selina until this gets worked out? Can you do that for me?” Dixie says, and the stress she’s feeling is obvious in her voice.

“Yeah. I can do that.” Jason says listlessly. It’s what he was planning to do anyway.

“Look, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not your fault and Bruce shouldn’t have said that to you...” There’s frantic yelling in the background, and a loud thud and crash, and Dixie curses. “Damn, OK things are kind of crazy here, right now. Look, I have to go, but I promise the second I get back from Tamaran, I’ll come and help you deal with this, OK, Little Wing?” 

“Yeah. OK. Take care of yourself, Dix.” Jason says, his heart sinking in his chest. It’s not that he expected her to drop everything for him, but he’d wanted more than this. Not that he’ll admit it.

“You too, Jason... OK, I’ve really got to go now, I’ll see you soon.” Dixie says, hanging up before Jason can say goodbye. Jason drops his phone on the coffee table and sighs heavily.

“Huh, I thought talking to our Pretty Bird would have made you feel better.” Selina says, dropping her hand back into Jason’s hair lightly.

“Yeah, well. Whatever.” Jason grumbles, tipping his head back and staring at the ceiling. He’s so confused by everything right now. Probably nothing could make him feel better.

“She told you to stay here and not doing anything stupid, right?” Selina says a few moments later, not inclined to let him sulk for too long. 

“Yeah. Although it’s probably too late not to do anything stupid.” Jason sighs, shrugging a little.

“Good. You’re a teenage boy, doing stupid things is to be expected.” Selina grins, tapping at the crown of his head for emphasis. “You’re welcome here as long as you need. But you’ll need to do your own cooking and cleaning. I’m not your damn maid.”

“That’s fine, I can look after myself. You’re sure it’s ok that I’m here?” Jason doesn’t mind cooking for either of them; part of him is maybe even looking forward to it.

“Yes. I’m used to letting strays stay here after all. I mean, it’s usually cats, but I guess a stray dog isn’t so bad for once.” Selina chuckles, causing the cat stretched out on her to yowl in complaint before it jumps off and sashays into the kitchen.

“Is that what I am? A stray dog... Yeah, sounds about right.” Jason snorts, the comparison’s closer to reality than he likes, but he doesn’t hate it either.

“You know, for what it’s worth, _I_ think you did the right thing.” Selina pets his hair, letting her fingernails barely scratch his scalp. It feels nice, but he still turns his head to look at her in surprise. “Don’t look so shocked, Bird Boy. If I’d been there, he’d have been a lot worse off than a long drop off a tall building. You were a lot kinder than I’d’ve been.”

“Thanks, Catlady.” Jason turns his head to the tv, watching as RuPaul judges another hopeful drag queen.

“No problem, sweetheart. Now shut up, I’m missing my show.” Selina says, fingers still idly playing with his hair. Jason shuts up and watches the top two queens lipsync for their legacy. 

**+1:**  
Dixie drives up towards the Manor, revving her motorbike in anticipation for seeing everyone in person for the first time in months. It’s been a hard fifteen months, first the six month space trip where she had to watch Kori marry someone else, and then breaking her ankle bad enough that she was hobbling around on crutches for nearly two months afterwards. Dixie had given herself a significant haircut, lopping her long hair off into a short style that only just covered her ears. She then threw herself into the mission after that, barely making it back to Gotham more than once, for Christmas. 

If it hadn’t been for Donna, Raven, Selina and Jason, Dixie doesn’t know where she might have ended up; she might have broken down and made the terrible decision to accept one of Slade’s many offers of apprenticeship. Donna especially had been a godsend, cheering her up when she needed it and kicking her ass when she needed that too. Raven had helped dull the pain a little on the worst days, and Selina had been the one she’d ranted too when Dixie needed to vent without entirely reasonable logic being used against her. Jason, surprisingly, had been staunch with his quiet support, which had mostly come in the form of daily texts about things that he’d thought that Dixie would like, memes, or just terrible puns to make her laugh.

She’s been video chatting with Jason at least once a week since she got back to Earth as well, but talking over a screen just isn’t the same as being in person where she can touch and catch the little micro-expressions on the other person’s face. 

Dixie had sent a huge hamper of expensive chocolate to Selina as a thank you for helping to smooth over the whole Garzonas mess between Bruce and Jason, despite not having any obligation to do so. The guilt Dixie feels over being absent for basically the entire debacle still weighs on her, even though everyone tells her that it wasn’t her fault and that there was nothing she could have done differently (except to not go into space on that mission at all. She thinks about that a lot late at night after patrol when she should be sleeping). 

She shakes off her thoughts as she rounds the curve of the Manor drive to come up to the garage. The door’s wide open, letting in the slight breeze of the summer day. There’s a guy bent over the engine of one of the Mustangs, and Dixie wonders when they hired a mechanic. She takes a moment to give him a once over which turns into a twice over as she notes the strong thighs and back, the wide shoulders and the hopefully as muscled as they appear from a distance arms. She’s been single long enough that she feels no shame in giving the guy a good stare. She hopes he’s single. She parks her bike a little behind him and hops off, pulling her helmet off and opening her jacket to give a hint of cleavage.

“Hi, could you take a look at my bike too? It’s been acting up...” Dixie says, batting her eyelashes and hoping her flirty voice isn’t too rusty after nearly a year of no use. The guy pulls his head out from under the red hood of the Mustang and turns around to look at her. Dixie’s jaw nearly drops when she realises the guy is _Jason_. Her Little Wing isn’t so little anymore. That growth spurt he’d spent the last three years claiming was coming any day now has finally come and _how_.

“Oh hey, Dixie. Good to seeya. Sure, if you want, it acting up?” Jason says with an easy smile, wiping at his greasy hands with rag. Dixie blinks, words escaping her for a moment. She turns to pull her jacket off fully to buy herself some time.

“Heh, not really. Couldn’t resist asking. So, where’s my hug then?” Dixie says, finding her balance as she twists back to look up ( _look up_!) at Jason.

“Right here. It’s been waiting for you since Christmas.” Jason says, stepping forward to close the distance between them, and Dixie notices just how attractive his smirk has become. He closes his arms around her and Dixie leans into him, feeling how solid his muscles have become and as she tucks her nose into his shoulder, going up on her toes to get there, she gets a whiff of his cologne and she can’t help but take a deep breath. Jason smells good, like wood smoke and leather and a hint of spice, something like cardamom maybe, Dixie thinks.

Dixie pulls out of Jason’s arms and immediately feels a chill away from his body heat. She walks along the Mustang, taking in the customisations that Jason’s made. She spots a dark patch on the backseat and fishes it out from its place. Holding it up she can see it’s one of Catwoman’s hoods and goggles. She raises an eyebrow at Jason and gets a sheepish look back.

“My domino got wrecked one night, so Selina lent me that to get home in.” Jason mutters, looking away, slightly embarrassed.

“You know, I always wondered what Selina’s sidekick would look like.” Dixie holds the hood up to Jason’s face and he pulls it out of her hands and slips it and the goggles on giving her a wide toothy grin as he raises his hands into a ‘tadah!’ stance. 

“Oooh, are you going to be Catlad? Catman? Oh no, wait, I think he already exists and he might be a villain.” Dixie giggles, she won’t say that the hood actually suits Jason rather well, but it really does.

“Nah, Selina always calls me her Stray Dog whenever I stay the night at hers.” Jason shrugs, pulling off the hood and tossing it into the front seat of the car.

“You talk a lot to Selina.” Dixie says, keeping her tone bland. She feels like she’s been letting Jason down again, even though she’s been in pretty constant contact with him since she came back to earth.

“Yeah, she’s helped me with a lot of stuff.” Jason shrugs, looking away and clearly not wanting to continue this line of conversation.

“What stuff?” Dixie is in two minds whether she should push this, but what big sister isn’t nosy every now and then?

“Stuff I can’t talk to you about.” Jason sighs, obviously hoping Dixie will drop it if he keeps being evasive. You’d think he’d know her better by now.

“What can’t you talk to me about?” Dixie studies the way Jason works his jaw, and the tense line of his shoulders. 

“I can’t talk to you about you. That’s just weird, Dix.” Jason crosses his arms defensively and Dixie feels a little pang of guilt in her chest.

“Me? What about me?” She’s gone this far, she might as well see what Jason’s got to say for himself.

“Fuck, are you really gonna make me say it?” Jason says, exasperated and he uncrosses his arms to run a hand through his hair.

“Jason, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Well, that’s not exactly true, Dixie’s got a fairly good idea what this is probably about.

“Fuck, _fuck_! I can’t believe that I’m gonna say this but... I’ve been in love with you since I was twelve. Sometimes I wanna kiss you so bad it physically hurts.” Jason blurts out frantically, as if it’s the only way he can get the words out.

“Little Wing...” Dixie says, at a loss for words. She’d thought it was how she keeps letting him down, so she really wasn’t prepared for Jason to come out with ‘I’m in love with you’.

“Yeah, so I have to deal with it somehow, instead of just doing it. Because you don’t want me too.” Jason says miserably, and Dixie’s heart squeezes painfully in her chest at the look on his face. 

“Who says I don’t.” Dixie can’t believe she just said that, but on the other hand, her reaction to seeing Jason minutes ago and the way it felt to be in his arms is worth exploring further than a hug.

“Don’t fucking joke with me Dixie.” Jason looks torn, like he can’t believe she’d mess with him or that he might actually have a chance to kiss her. It’s that look that makes Dixie decide to throw caution to the wind and actually try it.

“I’m serious. Do it.” Dixie says and Jason blinks at her for a moment before he rushes towards her, cupping her face in his hands and bringing their lips together. The kiss takes Dixie’s breath away, and when she gets some air back into her lungs she moans helplessly. 

Jason’s hands feel like they’re everywhere at once, sliding down from her face to her back to briefly hold on to her hips, before travelling upwards to cup her breasts gently. Dixie’s hands grip and let go of Jason’s shoulders without her permission. It’s only when the break apart from kissing that Dixie realises that she’s laid flat out on the trunk of the Mustang, and the fact she didn’t notice them moving bites at her. She wants to say something, but all her banter and chatter has left her after Jason’s reeling kiss.

Jason doesn’t seem to be as blindsided as she is. Or maybe it’s that he’s keeping himself busy pushing her shirt up and out of the way so he can kiss down between her breasts and further, traversing the skin of her belly right down to the waistband of her pants.

“ _Fuck_ , I’ve wanted to do this since we first met...” Jason groans out into her skin, his breath hot and needy, and Dixie can only gasp as he undoes the button and zip of her fly, wrenching her pants open and down her hips before she can really think. Then he looks up at her and she can see his pupils blown wide, only a thin ring of that green-blue visible. “But if you say stop, I will.” 

“Don’t... Don’t stop.” Dixie says, biting her lip after taking a few tries to untangle her tongue in her mouth. Jason’s eyes close for a moment, opening up again with the heat of a hundred huge spotlights right on her. He slides her panties down her hips to her knees, and then dives in between her legs with no hesitation. He kisses the insides of her thighs worshipfully, and Dixie can’t watch anymore, letting her head fall back as Jason parts her legs wider and gently laps at her folds. His strong soft tongue seeks out all the spots that make her moan, dipping inside to taste her directly, dragging up to work her clit until she’s soaking wet and she writhes and reaches down to grab Jason’s hair to hold him still until she can catch her breath. It doesn’t stop him from working at her, changing the rhythm and pace of his licks on her clit, causing an electric heat that she wants more of. When he finally finds the speed and motion that makes her keen loudly, Jason keeps at it until her legs are trying to clamp down on his head and spread wider so he can get closer at the same time. 

Dixie risks looking down only to see Jason staring up at her, eyes fixed on what he can see of her face while he eagerly flicks his tongue. Dixie’s breath stops and her body seizes, orgasm hitting her harder than she can almost take. Her legs shake around Jason’s shoulders, fingers tightening in his hair as she gasps for breath and tears leak from her eyes. She feels a burst of affection for Jason, and she’s reminded of how good it feels to fall in love.

The sensation recedes enough that she pulls Jason up her body and the smug smirk on his face would at another time invite enough teasing. Right now Dixie can only kiss him to forestall any boasting, as earned as it might be. The taste of herself on his lips is strange only because it’s _Jason_ , her Little Wing, but Dixie thinks she could get used to it.

He’s lying on her, pretty much, so it takes no effort for Dixie to push him off, and into the backseat of the car, and she laughs while Jason blinks up at her stupidly. There’s an obvious bulge in his pants and through her giggles, Dixie realises she wants it inside her. The heat he stoked in her with his tongue hasn’t abated in the slightest with that orgasm. So she rolls over the trunk of the car, to land on top of him, spread out over his lap.

“Well, this wasn’t what I had in mind when I decided to work on this car today, but fuck if this isn’t a million times better!” Jason grins, leaning up to kiss her again.

“Worth waiting over five years for?” Dixie grins, dropping a quick little smack of a kiss on his mouth, and shoving his t-shirt up until Jason catches the clue and pulls it off over his head.

“Hell, yes. Worth waiting ten years for, if it comes to it.” Jason groans, and Dixie shoves her hand down into his jeans, opening his fly and palming his hot flesh, before pulling out his cock, and taking a good look. It’s long and thick, with a slight curve that Dixie can’t wait to feel inside her. 

“Mmmm, I want that, Little Wing. Can I have it?” Dixie says, with the purr that Selina had spent weeks teaching her.

“ _Yes_ , god, yes, Dixie!” Jason says, and Dixie tells herself she can feel guilty about how desperate he sounds later, how she’d made him wait without meaning to. Right now she’s going to give him everything he wants.

“Good.” Dixie leans in for another kiss and Jason surges up into it, wrapping his arms tight around her and Dixie feels safer and more wanted than she has in months. 

“Wait, wait... condom!” Jason blurts out, leaning them both forward and scrabbling to open the glove box. He pulls out a wrapped condom and Dixie can’t feel anything but pride at how prepared he is. Dixie steals it out of his hand, ripping the package open and then shifting to roll it on his cock with only one hand. As soon as she’s sure it’s down to the root of his cock, Dixie positions herself and slides down on him, gasping in pleasure. 

She’s not going to be able to call him Little Wing anymore, not now she knows he’s this big... Jason fills her up more than any of the toys she has, and it’s _wonderful_. Jason moans, his hands finding a natural resting place on her hips, while her arms wrap around his neck to kiss him deeply again, as she rocks back and forth on him, getting used to his cock stretching her open. 

The press of his chest on hers sends little thrills up her spine, and Jason ducks his head down to kiss her breasts. Dixie leans back to give him more room and his mouth catches a nipple through her bra, sucking on it lightly before he switches to worship the other. Jason’s feet slip under the car seats in front of them, bracing his knees wider to push up from underneath, thrusting into her roughly, just the way she loves it. Dixie keens out encouragement, riding Jason harder as their combined thrusts make the car bounce, testing the suspension in the most pleasurable way possible. 

“Fuck Dixie, you feel _so good_...” Jason snarls out into the skin of her neck, and the sheer want in his voice tips her over the edge again, her fingernails digging into the skin of his back, dragging down to scratch him hard. Jason grunts, clutching him to her closer, and Dixie kisses him, sparks flying behind her closed eyes and whining through it, as she cums for the second time. She sags in his lap, wrung out and floating in the afterglow. It only takes a few more ragged and rough thrusts for Jason to finish inside her too. 

Jason pulls them down to lie on the back seat, slipping out of her. He removes and ties the condom off before dropping it on the floor to deal with later. Dixie rests on him comfortably, his arms keeping her on top of him. When she’s got the energy to lift her head, Jason’s staring at her with a look in his eyes that’s startling in its intensity. It’s a mix of disbelief, adoration and wonder and Dixie wants to see that look on Jason’s face more often. He presses a tender kiss to her forehead and Dixie can feel tears slipping down from her eyes.

“Little Wi... Jason...” Dixie whispers, feeling overwhelmed and not having a clue how to act now.

“It’s gonna be OK, Dix. We’ll figure it out. Together.” Jason says quietly but confidently. “If I’ve gotta wait another five years, or another ten until you’re ready to be with me, I will.”

Dixie can’t help but shudder at the conviction in his voice. She rests her forehead against his and tries to sort through her feelings. The sex was fantastic, that’s true. And Jason’s been a rock for her this past year. She loves him. And a big part of her wants to try, wants to see what being with him for all the little things that make up a real relationship is like. 

“I don’t think you’re going to have to wait that long, Jay.” Dixie breathes out, and she opens her eyes to Jason’s delighted and shocked face. “But we might need to take it slower from now on.”

“Slow. Yeah, we can do that.” Jason says, kissing her again and Dixie smiles, knowing Jason’ll take care with her.


End file.
